Much Better than a Motorcycle Ride
by JustOldFashioned
Summary: *Smut* Set after "Big Time Rides". Lucy feels sorry that she called off her date with James and comes up with the perfect way to pay it back to him. Jucy. Rated M for mature content.


**Ok, everyone.**

**I know most of you know me from the story "How to Play with a Diamond", but I decided that it was time to expand my writing horizons.**

**So, it means I'm also taking one-shot requests instead of chapters related to the plot I've set on my main fic.**

**This is obviously one of my requests and I really hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

"Maybe I should make it up to him…" Lucy Stone said to herself looking at the screen of her cellphone with the keyboard waiting for her words, to be sent to James Diamond. She was feeling bad for the way she called off their date because of his lies about the motorcycle. She hated when people underestimated her, thinking that she would be someone easy for them to disguise. But, after realizing James did all that, just to impress her and maybe get a chance for them to go on a date. He even tried to learn how to ride the Harley-Davidson and even though he lied to her and pretended to be someone he wasn't, at the same time she couldn't help but see how hard he's trying and his intentions with her seemed to be the best she would ever get in her life. And now that she decided to do something to cheer him up, what she had in mind would certainly reward all his trials.

'we need 2 talk. 3b now'

Lucy typed the words and smiled to herself before clicking on the screen so it could be sent to the singer she was about to reward. So she decided to wait patiently, knowing it wouldn't take more than a couple of minutes for James to knock at her door. While she paced the floor, the thoughts that filled her mind made her whole body shudder. She knew both of them would enjoy what she was planning on doing, but she had to be careful to not give James a heart attack for her sudden change of behavior. And when she started to go farther in her imagination, the one she was expecting to see rang the doorbell, to make it turn into an unforgettable experience. She walked over the door and looked through peephole only to find James with a terrified expression as he waited for the moment she would let him in. She smiled and turned the doorknob before removing the piece of wood out of her way.

"Lucy, I know I shouldn't have acted like that but I can explain everything. You see, you told me you liked motorcycles and I thought you'd give me a chance if I had one and…" James started but Lucy placed a finger upon his lips so he would stop talking. He simply stood there paralyzed in front of his love interest and waited for a word or a single movement so he could breathe again. He sighed when she removed her digits from his mouth and feared for the reason he was standing at her doorway.

"Stop. Now get in." Lucy said and he walked into her apartment while she closed the door behind them. James could tell she had something in her mind and even though he wasn't aware she was going to reward him for his efforts, all he could think of was her saying for him to leave her alone or that he'd found another man. It made his knees shake and when he was sure he would fall from the strength of his fears, Lucy gave him a forceful shove that made him land on the soft cushion of her armchair. James silently sat there and gulped dryly, completely at her mercy for his last attempts to step closer to her were only useful to chase her away. "Stay here. Be right back."

James watched as she disappeared down her hallway, leaving him behind with nothing more than doubts. The pretty boy questioned inside his head why she would walk into her dormitory and tell him to wait. Maybe she would be back with her father, that could be an ex-military, or even worse, her boyfriend that was a professional wrestler. He went desperate after thinking of that possibility. He was sure she wasn't into him and he couldn't bear seeing Lucy compromised with another man. James should be her man. These thoughts had such an impact in his behavior that he was bouncing his legs up and down nervously, waiting for her to get back into the living room. What seemed to take hours through James' anxiety, were nothing but a couple of minutes in accord with the clock hanging upon the wall before him.

"You were saying?" Lucy's voice broke him from his trance. But as he looked up at her figure, he couldn't help but feel his skinny jeans get even tighter under the fly. There, in front of him, Lucy stood wearing nothing but a babydoll. The bra and panties were made of a dark red fabric, covered by a sexy black lace and adorned with small rhinestones. Attached to the under sewing of the bra there was a black sheer skirt that relatively covered her body until the middle of her slender thighs. James gawked at the feminine beauty of her delicate features that were more than enough to make his dick jump to its full mast.

"Lucy, I…" James started but his mind refused to let him keep his speech. Instead, his eyes exanimated every single inch of her pearly skin that in normal circumstances would be covered by the dark leather of her punk outfit. She smiled at his reaction, and walked towards the armchair he was sitting and placed her hands on each arm, avoiding the pretty boy from running away. As if he wanted to escape from the best moment of his life.

"You've been working so hard to impress me. So, I thought it was time for me to compensate you for it." Lucy said closer to his ear and he moaned before his hips suddenly trusted up and off the seat for a brief moment. To torture James even more, she bit his earlobe before kissing his neck. His breathing turned into heavy pants when her hands moved to the button of his jeans and popped it open so she could unfasten the fly. When she pulled the denim folds apart and out of her way, his dick, still covered by the black boxers sprang up much for her hungry eyes. She went back to her work on kissing the tan flesh of his neck while her hand made its way into his undergarment which had a large damp on where his swollen head stood. She caressed his eight inch hardness with her soft palm, clearly pleased by his size. "Is this what you imagine when you jerk off every night thinking of me?"

"Oh God, yes…" James replied questioning himself how she knew about his evening routine of pleasuring himself at the image of her playing with him in his mind. Now that it was in fact happening, he could only tell it was nothing but a dream. He watched her movements as she slowly descended her beautiful body into a kneeling position. He lifted his hips from the seat so she could pull his pants, along with his underwear, down his legs until they were around his ankles. His circumcised hard dick pointed up to the ceiling between his spread legs and she unconsciously licked her lips at his long member and low hanging balls. It throbbed for her and begged her to touch it. She caressed his muscular thighs before finally taking his member in her hands. "Fuck!"

"Does it feel good Jamie?" Lucy asked in an almost inaudible tone but it was loud enough for the pretty boy to hear it and answer her with a long moan. He thrusted his hips against her soft strokes, wanting more skin contact. Thinking that she teased him enough already, Lucy moved her head forward and took the head of his penis in her mouth. James desperately gripped the arms of the furniture he was sitting on, fighting the urge of fucking her mouth like he'd previously did to many of his past lovers. But he felt so overpowered by Lucy and any of her actions that he just let her do what she wanted with him, at least until it was his time to take the lead.

"Shit! You're so good at it babe." James said looking at her, amazed by the image of her lips around him and the feeling of the hot tongue circling the head of his shaft. Lucy loved his taste and wanted more. So she lowered her head, taking more and more of that thick column of flesh into her mouth. At some point she felt him hit the back of her throat but it didn't stop her. James groaned wildly when all of his length stood inside her oral cavern. She looked up to him and felt her own nipples hardening at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down while he had his head thrown back in ecstasy. Taking it as a sing of approval, she moved her head up until the reddish tip was past her lips only to move down again and repeat it over and over, creating a rhythm and taking James to the highest peak of pleasure he'd ever known. "Fuck yeah!"

Her teasing was becoming unbearable for him to take. So in one movement, he removed his right hand that was previously griping the armchair, to fist her soft hair with the same intensity. James helped her bob her head on his lap, and his sudden change of behavior made her moan around his twitching length. Her muffled sounds hummed around the thick organ, as more and more testosterone were pumped inside James' veins. Lucy decided to let him set the speed of the movements of her head one of her hands took care of massaging his balls while the other worshipped the muscle she found on his thigh. The musky smell coming from his trimmed pubes intoxicated her and she was quite sure James was on the gym before coming to '_talk_' to her. And when she felt his scrotum begin to tighten under her fingers, he suddenly pulled her off him before they changed lustful glances.

"Ok, we gotta stop before I cum. And I don't want to until I'm inside you." James said and Lucy could feel herself getting wet at his words. That was what she wanted him to do since the beginning. She wanted to know the arrogant, douche bag James Diamond she heard other girls talked when she moved to the Palm Woods residential. Now he was showing her exactly what she expected seeing in a man. "Let's finish this in your bed. It's my time to make you feel good."

Lucy then helped him step out of his jeans after he kicked off his shoes. And when it was done, she felt a pair of strong hands lift her by her armpits. She always enjoyed a strong man, and James carrying her to her room effortlessly while gently sucking the skin of her breastbone made her grip tightly on his shoulders. She couldn't wait for him to do the things he longed to do since he laid his eyes upon her and she couldn't help but feel relieved when they were inside her room. Still holding her up, James kneeled on the mattress and crawled until he was standing in the middle of it. He knew what to do from his previous sexual encounters, but at the same time he wanted to punish her for teasing him like that. So, turning the tables, he rubbed the underside part of his cock along her clothed sex until she couldn't take that kind of torture any second more.

"C'mon James, _please_..." Lucy was begging. James just made Lucy beg. Nobody would believe it for a few hours ago she practically had no interest in him at all. So, taking her pleads, she settled her on the bed and pulled her bra down to reveal the perfect breasts he desired to have in his hands. She moaned when he suddenly took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth and tongue and gently circling her areola. His left hand softly knead her other breast while his thumb grazed her nipple, hardening it even more. Lucy couldn't believe how good he was making her feel. Now she cursed herself for not allowing James to touch her body at an earlier situation. But for now, all she wanted was to enjoy it as long as she could. She could even feel him throbbing against her thigh. "Oh my… Fuck!"

"Yeah babe, tell me how good I make you feel." James said taking his mouth from her nipple to suck on the other one, while his right hand took care of rubbing his saliva around the erected nub. She gripped the bed sheets under them with force while she let him pleasure her. After more of his incredible knowledge on giving a woman a good time, he decided to take his mouth to her lower regions. So he kissed her midsection through the sheer skirt, dying to leave her completely naked for his very eyes, but at the same time, she looked so damn sexy wearing it that he decided to let keep that exciting image until he got inside her. And when he finally got his lips upon the lacy pants, he pushed the fabric to the side and uncovered the shave mound, inviting James to play. So he parted his lips and stuck his tongue out to tease the slit before sinking the wet muscle between her folds and taste her slick walls. "You're so delicious Lucy."

"Eat me James…" She said using her hands to knead her breasts while he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper into her. He decided to give her the pleasure he knew so well to provide and inserted two fingers into her warm core, pumping them in and out while his togue took care of licking her clit. Lucy was in heaven and now that she knew what she'd been missing all this time, she wouldn't let James go. "Jamie..."

He smiled at her whimpers. He knew he could make her feel good and that was what he's been trying to say to her since the day she moved into the 3B apartment. He resumed his caresses inside her, making her cover his fingers with her secretion and dripped from her, James quickly licked it clean. He then started to move his digits faster in and out of her. As the speed increased, the volume of her moans got louder and louder. She was close and knew if he kept the amazing work in her womanhood, she would lose it in no time. But before she could release, James completely withdrew his fingers from her pussy and removed his tongue from her clit before putting it back into his mouth. Just like he didn't want to cum from a blowjob, James decided that she would feel much better coming around him.

So, he sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her up, in order to unclasp her bra. His hands took care of undressing her torso before he started to take her panties off as well, throwing the articles of clothing behind them and making her stand completely naked. Lucy also took hold of the hem of his tank top and he lifted his arms so she could take it off in one movement. After that, with her still in his arms, James rolled over so he was lying on the mattress and his head rested on the soft pillow. They smiled to one another as she straddled him while his dick was trapped between his flat stomach throbbing and her slick folds. He gripped her sides and she placed her hands on her pectorals before grinding her hips back and forth against his. Her pussy lips slid against the length of his manhood and it ripped groans from both her throats.

"Oh babe, it feels so good!" James growled helping Lucy move faster upon him and increasing the pleasurable friction of his organ as it brushed against her walls. They both knew it was such a teasing action for both of them. And after a couple of minutes of grinding, Lucy decided it was time to show James what she could do. So she lifted her lips high enough for her to align James' member with her core. She slowly lowered her body and in a few seconds the tip of his cock was engulfed by her opening. As her body descended, more and more inches entered her until it reached the eight inch mark. "Lucy… Argh!"

"Fuck James, I feel so full!" Lucy commented before lifting her hips again, but only until the swollen head of his cock remained inside, so she could drop her weight upon him. Soon she set up a rhythm of going up and down on his lap. After a few minutes, she was bouncing on his cock with all her might while James helped her slam down on him every time she went up. Lucy let him set the speed of her movements and she took that opportunity to gawk at the amazing set of muscles on James stomach. She wouldn't admit it, afraid that it would pump his already overinflated ego, but Lucy always had a thing for his washboard abs. And when she wasn't feeling satisfied by only looking at him, she reached her hand out and grazed her palm and fingers along his six-pack. "So hot…"

James smiled and flexed his midsection harder, for her pleasure. The ridges around his navel became more pronounced and when she had her time enjoying his body, it was his turn to be amazed at hers. So, travelling his hands up her slim torso, he quickly took her breasts in his hands, kneading the soft mounds and feeling the hard nipples dig into the flesh of his palms. He played with her boobs by roughly squeezing them before releasing them from his grip, only to watch her beautiful tits bounce along with her movements. Now they could even hear their skin slapping whenever she went down on him. Her downward thrusts made his ass sink into the mattress before the springs took care of sending him back up. But the pleasurable feeling of the cowgirl position wasn't going to last too long. James had stamina, but Lucy was feeling her legs start to get tired from all that effort to ride him hard and fast.

"Hands and knees babe. Now!" James said and pulled Lucy off his erection. He was so aroused that he put her into position before kneeling behind her. He placed his cock between her cheeks and humped her ass just to know how long it'd take for her to start begging. "You feel this Lucy? I'm so hard for you…"

"James, please fuck me. I need you inside me!" Lucy said with a high pitched moan, feeling his penis being taken off her buttocks. James took hold of his throbbing length and positioned it with her entrance, teasing her by rubbing the head between her folds before burying himself to the hilt. She moaned at the feeling and felt him pull his hips back, so he could push his hips forward much harder than before. He did the same thing several times, gaining speed with each one of his pelvic thrusts. He was panting and sweat was starting to drip from his toned body. She was in heaven for having him to take the lead of their love-making. "Right there! Oh Jamie, you're so big."

"Take that dick Lucy! Feel me inside you…" James said out of nowhere followed by a playful slap on her ass. The way her cheeks jiggled, whenever his crotch collided with her, forced him to do it. He knew she enjoyed it as much as him for she pillowed her head on her forearms and moaned like a cheap slut. "You like it babe? Like when I fuck you doggy style?"

"Yes! Fuck me harder, James! Mark me as yours…" Lucy said and James had to slow down for a moment to avoid him from spilling his seed so early. The new position allowed her to feel his cock being entirely shoved into her while and she was pretty sure she'd never experienced a feeling so intense. Her body jolted forward with his pounding and it only increased her arousal. She reached a hand down to her center to rub her clit at the same time the other took care of keeping her nipple erect. But she knew these were useless tasks for his grunts were too animalistic for her ears, causing her to feel her orgasm approaching. "I wanna see you James."

That was a plead James could not deny. So he pulled out and turned her around so she was lying on her back. He quickly kneeled between her legs and guided his dick back inside her resuming his pounding into her womb. Her heels rested upon his bare, bubbly ass while feeling it flex in time with his thrusts. She enjoyed the feeling of him press her down while fucking her into the mattress. His sagging balls slapped her butt several times and it was such a turn on for her, just like everything that was happening in that room. His and her toes curled, signaling they were both close from their climaxes.

"Still so tight, Lucy… Ah! Fuck!" James said lifting his upper body so the weight of his muscles would not hurt her smaller frame. Lucy gripped his big bicep as his arms held his torso up and above her. All of a sudden, her brand new bed started to creak under their combined weights. Thanks to the way James was forcefully driving himself into her, the structure of the bed began to succumb to their love making. It was all too much for her. She looked up at him gritting his teeth, concentrated on making her feel good. All that made her lose it.

"Oh my God, James. I-I'm gonna cum!" Lucy called out and closed her eyes as she felt the most powerful orgasm hit her. The pretty boy was so good in the sack that her walls clenched and made her squirt around him. She panted heavily, unable to believe she could actually do that. Her juices showered the long member that was still moving in and out of her. Feeling Lucy come around his dick made James feel the familiar pit in his stomach grow considerably. So he decided to finish himself in another place instead of inside her.

James then pulled his cock completely out of her and quickly straddled her torso while stroking himself and looking down at her beautiful chest. He'd been fascinated with it since it came into his view and decided it was the perfect sight to send him over. Feeling flattered by his actions and hungry gaze, Lucy took her boobs in each of her hands and pressed them together several times to help him lose it. She was also amazed by her view, watching a thick vein run down his bicep as his hand stimulated his shaft while the other hand massaged and pulled his balls. But the best part was the way James' cheeks were rosy from desire as he tried to keep his eyes opened.

"Here it comes! Oh Fuck… Lucy!" James cursed as he aimed the throbbing member to her perfect breasts and the first jet of cum landed between them. The next ones, thanks to his trembling, covered most of her tits, and taking special attention to her still hard nipples. He kept on shooting until he dumped his whole load onto her. He looked at his mess and realized that maybe she couldn't like it or even find it disgusting. But contradicting his thoughts, she lifted her head and brought her breasts closer to her mouth to lick his semen off her skin. She took his seed into her mouth and when she couldn't reach the remaining sperm on her boobs, she wiped it off with her fingers, only to bring it closer to her mouth and clean them with her tongue as well. "Damn it…"

"You taste so good Jamie." Lucy said seductively and James smiled at her words. He lowered himself and pulled her for a quick kiss. Then he got off her only to lie to her side and pull her closer. She rested her head upon his chest, caressing the hard muscles she found there while her right leg lied upon his muscular one. "This is so much better than a motorcycle ride."

"I told you'd be mine." James replied and kissed her forehead. And so they cuddled in her bed, enjoying the time after one of the most intense moments of their lives. Lucy was so happy for calling off their date and even though it hurt him at first, she knew what happened between those four walls, would compensate for everything that he'd been through for her. Maybe she would even give him another reward by the time they woke up. I said maybe? I meant surely.

**Review and please tell me what you think of it.**

**Any kind of feedback is appreciated.**

**And if you'd like me to write a story for you as I did with this one, PM me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
